Abstract/Summary The Sample Biorepository and Analytics Core Facility (Core C) will continue to provide a secure, standardized, and readily accessible source of human and mouse biologic samples that are integral to testing the hypotheses proposed in the three Projects of this AADCRC. Sample information will be maintained in an FDA-compliant digital database that will be accessible by investigators in Core B to identify samples available for molecular informatics analyses. Core C will also provide standardized and cost-effective methodology for extraction of RNA, protein, and lipid mediators, and for histologic processing and analysis of tissue samples. In addition, the Core will provide state of the art liquid chromatography-tandem mass spectrometry analyses with high sensitivity and the ability to identify >20 eicosanoids from a single sample, which will be essential for quantifying specific mediators as well as defining eicosanoid profiles in patient-derived samples in Projects 1 and 3, as well as the mouse studies in Project 2. The Core activities were implemented during the current funding period, with start-up costs being supported by an Administrative Supplement. Thus, all of the necessary organization, personnel, software, and equipment are already in place. Because this Core supports all three Projects as well as Core B, it is central to the integration of the AADCRC as a whole.